The invention relates to spectral light projecting devices onto a viewing surface, and more specifically, to devices for projecting a spectral display, that is in a motion to create or form a dynamic spectral display or an image of it, on the viewing surface.
The device is made up of spectral light projecting segments attached to rotatable hollow shafts, which are mounted and rotating on coaxial based shaft, and thus composing rotating spectral projecting segments. Each rotating segment provides built in electrical wiring and a connection to energize a light emitting source, and also mechanical power to effect a rotating motion of the projecting segment. The projecting part of the rotating segment includes the light emitting source for projecting the light rays onto diffraction means such as a prism or diffraction gratings to cause a spectral dispersion of the light rays for projecting the same onto the viewing surface to create spectral display in the motion or the dynamic spectral display.
There are devices for projecting the spectral display, but they do not provide a novel improvement of the invention herein introduced.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,491 issued on Sep. 21, 1993 disclosed the spectral display, which is based on a static arrangement of the projecting segments, and the presently proposed modification is quite different or unique, and was not indicated in the former patents at all.
Essentially, none of the prior art discloses proposed herein a new design of the projecting spectral display, wherein the spectral projecting segments are connected or integrated with the rotating motion means.